


The Loudest Sound

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (is it though?), Din Djarin is a Softie, F/M, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Pining, Poetic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: You're afraid this quiet love will make a noise, one day, that she'll turn around and see it painted all over your face, even through the mask you wear.What will you do when it gets too loud to keep it inside?Maybe you could shove it under more lies.'Tell her!'You don't say a word.'Careful,'you think.'It'll become a scream.'You don't say a word.You never do.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709416
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	The Loudest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is 500 words. Literally the shortest fic I've ever written. Wow. Again, it popped out of thin air and it's super weird and poetic and it just poured out of me in a matter of minutes, for reasons that are beyond me. Bear with me?

_And side by side in silence  
Without a single word  
It's the loudest sound  
It's the loudest sound  
It's the loudest sound I ever heard_

— The Loudest Sound, The Cure

***

Who would have known she was made for lullabies.

There are three moons in the sky and the night smells like earth and rain. She has the child in her arms and your heart under her feet. She tiptoes over it in a slow dance, and her voice is singing.

Too much of your love is tangled in this embrace.

She has a smile for you. It eclipses all three moons.

“He's almost asleep,” she whispers.

You can't seem to look away – soft tender lips, eyes darker than the night, yet somehow too bright.

She sings. Your head swims.

Feelings arise. (Dangerous waters to be swimming in.)

A thought you believed buried starts rousing in the back of your mind. Buried, perhaps, but not deep enough. Smothered but not dead. Never dead. How could it?

_'I love you.'_

You don't know why it sounds like a cry.

Like a punch.

Like a kick in the teeth.

 _'I love you,'_ you remember.

What you never forgot is: ' _You don't love me back.'_

Enchanted, maybe a bit desperate, you keep digging in this dark, cold soil until your hands are scratched and bleeding. The longing surfaces – fierce, alluring. Covered in dirt and somehow still pure.

And she's here, so close you could touch her. So close you'd almost think (what a fool) she would touch you.

She's here and she's beautiful and she holds your child like he were her own. There is enough love in her eyes to feed the whole starving world – to fill the black hole in your soul.

But she's here and she's beautiful and she's not yours.

Never yours.

Never anybody's.

Only her own.

Fate got you and her so cruelly intertwined it's so hard to remember, sometimes.

Helpless, you watch – her hands on the child's back; her lips near his ear; her voice all around. She sings.

She isn't singing for you.

It makes you love her even more.

You think, _'Tell her!'_

You think, ' _Now!'_

And your mouth opens, but it makes no sound.

You're watching her with these eyes so hungry, these eyes so lost. You're loving her with your whole body. Silently. Always so silently.

You didn't know silence could be agony.

You're afraid this quiet love will make a noise, one day, that she'll turn around and _see_ it painted all over your face, even through the mask you wear.

What will you do when it gets too loud to keep it inside?

Maybe you could shove it under more lies.

_'Tell her!'_

You don't say a word.

 _'Careful,'_ you think. _'It'll become a scream.'_

You don't say a word.

You never do.

 _'Tomorrow,'_ you swear. (Behind your back, fingers crossed, like a coward.)

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow you'll say it.

You'll give it willingly.

Before it breaks out.

Before it kills you.

Before it's a scream.

 _'Tomorrow',_ you promise yourself.

 _'I love you'_ seems easier to say in a _tomorrow._

Funny, though.

Somehow, you always forget...

(how convenient)

… that every today was yesterday's tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked about the Modern AU series and i promise it's in the works! I've written a good part of the second installment (second of how many, you'll ask? I don't know, of course) and it's coming soon, courtesy of my reduced work schedule due to the quarantine.
> 
> In the meantime, this is what my brain puked out. Oh, well.
> 
> Comments are love, you know that, right? ❤


End file.
